1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a game processing server apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
A game in which a player can get a new item or a reward when the player completes collecting predetermined plural items is known.
Further, a mechanism in which a player is given an item which is not obtained yet from another player, or the player gives an item to the other player so that the players can cooperatively collect items is provided in order to activate communications in a social game.
As described above, the mechanism in which the players give and are given items (exchange items) with each other is important in the social game. The player may think about giving an obtained item to another player who has contributed to collecting the items for the player as a return gift. However, it is hard for the player to recognize which player and how much the other player has contributed to collecting the items for the player.
Thus, although the player can know that the other player has given an item by a notice, it is difficult for the player to remember who and what item the other player has given to the original player. Further, as the values of the items are defined by an operator (developer) of the game it is difficult for the players to know contributions of other players to collecting the items.